Cats and Dogs: A Dangerous Attraction
by The Baby Panda
Summary: Cats and Dogs aren't supposed to fall in love, right?...Right?
1. One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Rating: M, for mature reasons that will come soon into the story. :O

Summary: Miyuu Aneko is a cat demon from the Aneko Clan. She lives with her mother, who is a keeping a secret from her that she cannot find out and her big sister, who knows the secert, but won't tell. Miyuu lives next to "dog boy" Kiba Inuzuka, her number one enemy. She cannot stand him, but soon starts to get jealous when a princess from their mission starts to get "buddy buddy" with said mutt.

* * *

><p>A small black cat sighed, walking around Konoha's training field, "Where is she?"<p>

"...Mmm...more...more fish ramen...," Someone moaned out.

The cat, Botan, stopped in her tracks and looked up at the tree before her. She had shook her head, seeing her Master laying on one of the long tree branches asleep, "Lady Miyuu, we've got training today!" The girl in the tree didn't bulge, but muttered something about fish. Botan groaned loudly before she began climbing up the tree trunk. She jumped onto the tree branch where Miyuu was sleeping on and walked up on her chest, where she was right in her face.

"MIYUU!"

The girl's bright yellow eyes shot open as a scream came from her throat and turned, falling off of the tree branch. She landed on the ground face first, then followed by Botan, who landed on her back safely. Miyuu's head shot up from the dirt as she yelled, "What the hell, Botan?"

"Ehehe...gomenasi," the black cat sweat-dropped.

...

"Itai...," Miyuu groaned, following Botan to the middle of the training field.

Botan sighed, "I told you I was sorry, but you should of waited for me...and not taking a nap in a tree."

"I know, I know, gomen," Miyuu muttered, her black ears twitching, "but I wouldn't of been taking a nap if it wasn't for that damn mutt! He kept me up last night."

"Yes, I know," The cat frowned, "But, lets put it a side and just get started with our training. You said you wanted to continue to work on the Chakra Claws, right?"

Miyuu grinned, "Yeah! I have a good feeling that today will be the day I will finally master this jutsu."

"Good! Now, remember what to do first, focus you chakra into your finger tips..."

Miyuu nodded as she held both of her arms and hands out straight. Her solid black ears began to twitch, her tail started to sway back and froth, and her eyes had closed completely shut. Miyuu began to let some of her chakra seep to her finger tips, making them feel tingley.

"It's working better this time," She heard Botan say.

Her eyes opened slowly, seeing the blue chakra that extended from her nails that made them look like long, cat like claws. Miyuu had a grin spread across her lips.

"Yes! I di-," Suddenly, a howl broke out, making Miyuu stop and made her Chakra Claws retract.

The blacked haired girl hissed, knowing good and well who it was. She sharply turned her head and glared. It was Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru.

"Hey kitty-cat! Master those Chakra Claws, yet?" Kiba Inuzuka smirked, walking towards her.

She nearly let out a growl, "No, I haven't! Thanks to you and your dog."

"Hey, don't blame us for you mistakes!" Kiba grinned at her.

Miyuu had the urge to punch that grin right of his face, but held back, "What do you want Inuzuka?"

"Oh, to drop this off," He held out a paper bag that had a cat paw print on it, "your mom asked me to drop off your lunch or catnip or whatever you demon cats eat."

Miyuu quickly snatched the bag from his paws, "For you information, _dog_, we eat just like normal humans do."

"Coulda fooled me," He laughed, "Anyways, I gotta go kitty-cat, later!"

With that, he hopped onto Akamaru's back and took off to wherever he was going. Miyuu bared her teeth, glaring at him as he went.

"I hate, hate, hate him!" Miyuu growled out.

"Don't say that word, it isn't nice," Botan muttered.

"Shut up!"

Botan sighed, "Anyways...let's get back to training. You're gonna have to redo this jutsu...again."

"UGH! Man!" Miyuu groaned, then thought,_ I FUCKING HATE YOU INUZUKA_!

...

(Was it good? D: Please review and rate! I wanna know your thoughts! :D)

h t t p : / / s 1 2 2 1 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / d d 4 7 8 / T h e B a b y P a n d a / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = n e k o 1 1 5 . p n g (What Miyu looks like)

h t t p : / / s 1 2 2 1 . p h o t o b u c k e t .c o m / a l b u m s / d d 4 7 8 / T h e B a b y P a n d a / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = c a t . j p g & n e w e s t = 1 (What Botan looks like.)


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Rating: M, for mature reasons that will come soon into the story. :O

Summary: Miyuu Aneko is a cat demon from the Aneko Clan. She lives with her mother, who is a keeping asecretfrom her that she cannot find out and her big sister, who knows the secert, but won't tell. Miyuu lives next to "dog boy" Kiba Inuzuka, her number one enemy. She cannot stand him, but soon starts to get jealous when a princess from their mission starts to get "buddy buddy" with said mutt.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>●Dream<strong><strong>****

It was dark. I barely couldn't see anything at all, but for some reason something was pulling me foward and then, a chuckle echoed in my ears.

"Who is there?" I called out, trying to sense who or _whatever _it was.

"You stupid little brat," A deep, yet feminine echoed.

I hissed, "Show yourself!"

Just as I ended my sentence, the earth under my feet began to shake. It was a earthquake. I fell backwards onto my butt with a yelp. The ground started shaking more fiercely as a cage had emerged from the ground and then it stopped shaking. The cage was darker inside, but I could feel something bad was sitting inside it.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I stood up straight.

A loud growl was heard as two huge yellow cat-like eyes opened in rage, "Stupid little girl, you should of ran away!"

My tail swayed back and forth, "Me? Run away? Never! Who are you?"

I caught a glimpse of something glittering. My eyes darted back at it, suddenly a huge paw with claws swiped right at me and I screamed.

****●End Dream****

"AH!" I screamed, falling off the bed, pulling Botan off with me in the floor.

Botan had woken up from her slumber and shot up, her fur standing on end, "Lady Miyuu, what is wrong? Did something try to attack you?"

"No...gomenasi...it was a bad dream," I said, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

Botan nodded, "Are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, looking down at my hands, trying to figure out what the hell that dream meant. I then got up, getting my sheets that I had knocked down in the floor with me when I fell off my bed. Suddenly, my door had slammed open and the lights flickered on.

"Miyuu? Are you okay?" My mother hurried in to the room, searching me all over.

"Mom, mom. I'm fine, I just had a bad dream," I sigh, "no biggie."

"You scared the day lights out of me! I thought there was a robber or something," Mother sighed as she placed a hand over her chest in relief.

I sweat-dropped, "No mother, I doubt a robber would get past Anju."

"True, true," She nodded, "but are you sure you okay? Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah, I said I was fine," I smiled to reassure her, "you have work tomorrow, so you better go back to bed!"

My mother kissed my cheek and patted my head, "Alright, I will see you in the morning then."

With that she walked out of my room, closing the door behind her. I sighed, putting the sheets back on the bed and flattened them out. Botan hopped onto the bed, "What kind of dream was it, nya?"

"It was...weird...I really don't wanna talk about it right now," I say laying back down, "maybe in the morning."

Botan just nodded, laying next to me and curled up to go back to sleep. I looked out the window next to my bed. The moon was out and bright.

"So pretty," I smiled as I began to drift off to sleep.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Both me and Botan shot up from out spots, our hair standing up on end, "NYAAA!"

"HOOOOOWWL!" I hissed once I heard it a second time.

It was that damn Kiba Inuzuka!

"Who the hell let that mutt out?" I growled.

****...

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

I slammed my hand down on the "snooze" button on my alarm clock. No, I wasn't a sleep. I didn't get no sleep at _all_. Thanks to that damn dog boy, Kiba! He was howling all night, until I threw a shoe at him that is. I sat up, getting off the bed. Botan woke up and stretched, "Morning already?"

I glared at her, "Tch, at least you got sleep!"

"Oh the joy of cat naps," Botan stretched once again.

Cat naps. Right. I rolled my eyes and headed towards my closet, "I can't believe that mutt kept me up all night again, I have to train today!"

"Oh don't worry," Botan licked her paw, "We won't train long if you're that tired."

"No, it's fine...I just really wanted to master those Chakra Claws," I sighed, pulling my clothes out.

Botan's ears perked up, her nose twitched, "I bet you warm milk will wake you up! I smell it."

"I doubt it," I tell her, "I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

Botan gave me a nod before opened the door with her head and hurried downstairs. I rolled my eyes, going into the bathroom. I stripped from my night clothes then started to put on my daily clothes; A fish net tank-top with a white tube top over it and the black no sleeved opened hoodie, a pair of black baggy shorts with my belt around my waist, and my black ninja shoes. After I was dressed, I walk out of the bathroom to my nightstand to grab my Konoha head band.

"Heya Kitty-cat," Kiba said, who was sitting on my bed with a grin.

"Hey Kiba," I say walking right past him to my nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling it out.

Then it hit me. I suddenly turned to him.

"KIBA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET YOUR ASS OF MY BED!"

Kiba stood up, still wearing that damn grin, "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and I to eat at Ichiraku Ramen," then he quicky added, "and I got in through you window, you know you should really keep it locked."

I glared hard at my neighbor/enemy, "You know I could of been naked, RIGHT?"

"I would of taken my chances," Kiba chuckled.

I hissed, hitting him on the head, "YOU PERVERT!"

"OW!" Kiba yelped, rubbing his head, "you're a feisty cat!"

"Shaddup!" I said, raising my fist to him, "I'll go with you on one condition."

"And that is?" Kiba asked, still rubbing his head.

"You get to pay mine," I said with a smirk, "just cause you kept me up all night."

"Oh god dammit..."

****●...****

(I hope you like this chapter. :D Enjoy.~ Please rate and message. :D Pwease?)


End file.
